Sasuke to the Rescue
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Sasusaku post war fluff. Naruto OOC as in smarter than the average bear! O.O Don't own Naruto just a fluffy Oneshot I came up with one day.


Sakura stirred in the quiet morning. Upon opening her eyes she realised that she was in a medical tent. Groaning she sat up.

"Sakura you shouldn't be up, you'll open your wounds if you move around too much."

"Hinata's right forehead, lay down whatever it is we can help or it can wait."

"It can't wait Ino! I need to go find them."

"Sakura they're-"

"Hinata, Ino just help me up please I don't want to hear about how bad they are second hand. Please I need to go find my boys."

"Your boys?"

Sakura's head whipped around at the deep masculine voice that sounded all too familiar. For the first time since she woke up she realised that there were two other beds in the tent on either side of hers. Sitting in those beds were two of the three men she was so anxious to find.

"Hey Sakura your awake now I'm allowed to talk again." Sakura wondered how they managed to shut Naruto up for more than two minutes. But that didn't matter right now because they were okay. Sakura shock and worry melted into a happy grin.

"I'm so glad you're both okay." She hobbled over to Naruto and pulled him into a surprisingly weak hug. Then to Sasuke for the same hug though it lasted a little longer.

He tensed up but didn't pull away and even relaxed a little before she pulled away. He raised a brow at her and she realised that he had asked a question in his own way.

"Oh sorry I guess I just refer to the members of team seven as my boys. I mean I was the only girl after all and we were all so close."

"I left."

"Yes but just because you left doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're still one of my boys, you always will be. Kakashi, Naruto and Sai have accepted it so you might as well to. I don't use the phrase often."

"Okay you've seen your boys now into bed."

"Ino, shouldn't we be more worried about her memory loss."

"Not really Hinata I mean Tsunade said she might experience some memory loss but it will come back in time on its own. We should just leave it for now."

"Never the less you need to be in bed. Look you look exhausted and you've barely walked around."

"Hinata I'm fine really I just don't heal as fast these two. I don't have a curse seal or the help of the nine tails so it'll take a bit longer but I'm fine." To prove her point Sakura stood up quicker than her body could handle and fell backwards straight into Sasuke's lap.

He caught her. Their eyes locked, breath mingled. She blushed, he smirked arrogantly. The girls giggled at the scene. They watched as the two awkward teens continued their moment until a certain blonde ninja decided to break it.

"HEY! BASTARD! YOU NEED TO GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF SAKURA RIGHT NOW!" broke from their spell both teens looked at their hyperactive team mate.

"Hn, what's it to you?"

"She's like my sister so back off!"

"Naruto, he just caught me to make sure I didn't hurt myself. Calm down."

"How can I calm down when you aren't wearing a shirt?!"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Naruto confused before looking down. Her eyes widened. "Oh god!" Her arms wrapped around her chest. She was covered in bandages from the waist up ending just under her armpits. Her face coloured red once more as she looked at Sasuke with a deer in the headlights expression.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're modesty is still intact Sakura, we can't see anything. I'm not looking anyway or touching."

"R-right uh, Hinata can you help me back into bed and Ino find me a shirt please."

Hinata helped her to her feet and walked her to the bed setting her down carefully. Ino came in shortly after empty handed. Sakura feeling puzzled looked at Ino.

"Ino where's the shirt you went to get?"

"Uh well you see, we can't find your pack and mostly everyone only has the clothes on their backs left because everything got ripped during the fighting so um I couldn't find one for now. I'll keep looking but for now you're stuck in bandages until we can mend your shirt or find another one."

"INO! I can't just sit around shirtless!" Suddenly a large white fabric was thrown over her head. Pulling the material off of her head she realised it was Sasuke's shirt. She looked at him stunned.

He shrugged. "You're obviously uncomfortable without a shirt and I have no use for it at the moment." When she continued to stare blankly he rolled his eyes. "Sakura put the shirt on." Sakura gulped, nodded and got Hinata to help her slip the shirt over her shoulders and wrap it around her body.

"Thank you." She mumbled quietly as she tried to control her blush.

"Hn whatever." His voice was as cold as ever but Sakura didn't miss softening of his facial features or the way he seemed more relaxed than usual. She smiled softly as Hinata helped her sit comfortably.

A puff of smoke filled the tent as none other than their former teacher appeared. When the smoke cleared Ino and Hinata slipped away to give team seven some time together.

"HEY KAKASHI! OUCH!"

"Just because I'm awake now doesn't mean you get to yell all the time idiot!"

"Hn, agreed."

"Hello boys and girls how are we all feeling today?"

"We're all fine. I see you've been treated already."

"That's right, I'm almost as good as new so is Naruto it seems. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you Sakura. You're conscious now and wearing Sasuke's shirt, did I miss something?"

"Thanks, wait Kakashi!"

"You did remember to be safe right? Because if you didn't then you might be one step closer to reviving your clan already Sasuke. I'm impressed you moved so fast. You've only been back a couple of days." Kakashi continued to babble on not noticing the very angry female walking towards him.

He never saw Sakura walk up behind him but he felt the hit to the back of his head. The hit wasn't as hard as it usually would have been but still forced him to the ground clutching his head in pain. Sasuke who had previously been choking on air recovered and got up from his own bed to hurt his former teacher when he noticed Sakura's change in demeanour. She was paler, her breathing was light and ragged and she was swaying on her feet.

"Sakura?" she didn't look so good he was albeit a little worried she'd reopened her wounds but saw no blood.

"I-" Sakura raised her hand to her head and her legs gave way. She fell, straight into Sasuke's arms. He had stepped forward and caught her. Picking her up, he crossed the small room and set her down carefully.

"Stupid you were supposed to stay in bed. You've been hanging around with the Idiot too long"

"I'm fine just a little dizzy. Thank you, for catching me and carrying me to the bed."

"Hn." For a second he looked down and realised how good she looked in his shirt but stomped that thought and pulled the blanket over her before returning to his own bed. Sakura watched him confused at what she thought she saw in his eyes. She looked over at Naruto who had a knowing and cocky expression on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said waving his hands in front of his face.

**1 month later…**

Since the war ended Sasuke had been accepted back on conditions of probation and the understanding that he would be sharing a house with his former team mates until he could be fully trusted within the community.

Living with Naruto wasn't easy but Sakura made it bearable. She cooked and cleaned up after Naruto. She healed them after their training sessions and kept them from killing each other during arguments. She kept them on their toes and made them feel at home at the same time. She had turned what was supposed to be one of the harshest parts of his punishment into something that he quite enjoyed. He was living with his best friend and the one girl on the world he felt protective of.

Sasuke was peacefully sleeping until a scream ripped through the house. Instantly on high alert he jumped from his bed, picked up a kunai from his bedside table and ran down the hall to Sakura's room. He kicked the door in and looked around the room. It was empty save for the young pinkette.

Confused he walked over to her and realised she was crying. "What is it? Was someone here?"

His tone was emotionless. He needed to make sure that there was no threat first then afterwards he would make sure she was okay.

"No one was here."

"Then why did you scream?"

"I think my memories are coming back. It was a dream." She was still crying and had started trembling.

Sasuke sighed. He put the kunai down on her bedside table and sat on the edge of the mattress looking her straight in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly with a hint of concern. Sakura sniffled and blinked.

"It was so scary. I felt like I was going to die and you guys were in such bad shape. I thought it was all over for us. It's late go back to bed I'll be fine."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What?"

"If you don't calm down you'll just have another nightmare and scream again. I'd rather make sure the ANBU don't come running because you're screaming bloody murder."

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Doesn't matter. Just try to calm down."

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because despite what most people think I do care about the idiot, the pervert and you. For some unknown reason I want to protect you. And for an even more unknown reason I can tolerate the idiot and pervert."

"You care about us."

"Hn."

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" he arched a brow. "There's always one thing that has calmed me down after anything. I need someone to hug me and hold me until I fall asleep. If it's too much to ask I understand. I'll go wake Naruto up. I-" her babbling was cut short when Sasuke pulled her into a hug and moved them around until he was comfortably leaning against the headboard with her in his arms. Sakura smiled and relaxed instantly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Sleep." He commanded but his voice had no bite in it. It was soft, caring. Sakura closed her eyes, snuggling into his warmth. His arms tightened around her.

The next morning Sakura was enveloped in warmth. Upon opening her eyes she saw a broad chest covered in milky white skin. Realising who it must be she smiled and snuggled in until he cleared his throat. Pulling away she looked into his eyes.

"Mmm. I love this dream. It feels so real this time, too bad I'm going to wake up soon." Sakura reached up and touched his face but when she felt his skin underneath her fingertips her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened dramatically. "Oh no."

Sasuke's mouth twitched in amusement. She was cute but very amusing. "You're already awake."

Sakura pulled her hand back and sat up getting some distance from the very attractive shirtless man in front of her. Then she remembered the dream. "I thought you were going back to your room when I fell asleep."

"You wouldn't let go of me and you would have woken up had I used the appropriate force to get you to let go of my waist."

"Oh uh sorry."

"You thought you were dreaming. About me. Again." Sakura blushed.

"I uh,"

"Hey Sakura I can't find Sasuke, you know where he I-" Naruto stood in the open doorway staring at his friends speechless.

"Look, it's speechless."

"Sasuke! Naruto, it's not what it looks like."

"Looks like that bastard is in your bed." Sakura felt his chakra spiking.

"Okay it is what it looks like but nothing happened. He was just calming me down after a nightmare and fell asleep."

His chakra dropped straight away. "Are you okay?"

Sakura nodded. "I think it's my memory coming back but I can't be sure. Wait how did you sleep through my scream? Sasuke thought someone was trying to kill me and kicked my door in."

"Uh I don't know. I guess because this is my home I feel safe enough to sleep without worrying about intruders or enemies."

"Oh."

"You know what I'm going to cook you breakfast. Stay here." Naruto raced off to the kitchen.

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes bulged and their mouth's dropped open in a state of shock. They turned to look at each other, then the empty doorway. A large noise came from the kitchen and the two ninja's leapt from the bed and raced down the hallway after their knucklehead friend.

They found him in the middle of what looked like landslide made of pots and pans. Sakura sighed. "You okay Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Aren't you cold Sakura?"

"What?" Naruto looked worried whereas Sasuke seemed to be looking everywhere but at her.

"You don't have any pants on." Sasuke deadpanned. Sakura's face reddened. She squealed and jumped behind Sasuke.

"Close your eyes! Naruto why aren't you affected? I mean even Sasuke looked away in embarrassment."

"Well you're like my sister so it doesn't affect me and I just don't look. Right now I'm looking at a spot on the wall to the right of your face." He grinned.

"Oh well both of you close your eyes so I can go back to my room and get changed." Both men nodded and closed their eyes. When they were sure Sakura was in her room and out of sight they opened them again.

"Hey Sasuke why don't you just do it already?"

"Do what idiot?"

"Kiss her."

"Kiss who?"

"Sakura." Naruto shrugged at Sasuke's blank face. "I know you want to and she clearly wants you to so why don't you?"

"What makes you think I want to kiss her?"

"I heard you with her last night. You were gentle. Something you've never been with anyone and then this morning you were teasing her before I came in."

"You were awake last night and listening this morning?"

"Yeah how else would I know that you love her?"

"I never said I love her."

"You didn't have to I can see it. You're never gentle or teasing with anyone and you admitted you cared about her. She's the only girl you give the time of day Sasuke. Oh come on face it You were worried about her when she got hurt in the war, you beat yourself up about not being able to protect her, you gave her your shirt in the medical tent and then checked her out when she wasn't looking, you stayed with her all night after a nightmare, you were soft and gentle with her, teased her lightly this morning and you blushed when you saw her underwear. Don't deny it I saw before you put your mask back on."

Sasuke sighed. "You are a lot smarter than you let on aren't you?"

"Yep! But don't tell anyone okay? I have a reputation to uphold." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. After telling Naruto to clean up the mess he turned around and disappeared down the hallway. He quickly changed into his training attire and stopped at Sakura's room. Her door was still wide open and wouldn't shut. She was standing at her window watching a bird in the tree outside. Taking a deep breath he strode across the room and whirled her around to face him.

She gasped and was going to yell at him for beign so abrupt and rough but couldn't. Before she could speak he leant forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Instantly her hands slid up over his chest into his black hair. Her knees wobbled and as her legs gave out he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her up.

When they pulled back Sasuke watched Sakura's eyes open glazed over with a faraway look in them. He smirked. Naruto yelled from the kitchen for Sasuke so they could go and train. Sasuke steadied her on her feet and walked away. When she heard the door close behind them Sakura sank to the floor and slowly a small smile graced her features.

"Thank you Naruto." She said to an empty house.


End file.
